Pretty Head
by WP
Summary: Spashley. Set early mid season 2 but before the coming out. An obsessed Raiff fan turns everyone's life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

-1AN: Hey, this was just a little idea that's turned into quite the spiel. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy my long winded fic lol. I'll update soon. R&R people.

**Pretty Head**

Spencer and Ashley sat in the latter's silver convertible staring at each other with goofy smiles.

"I hate that I can't just kiss my girlfriend goodbye." Spencer said as she slid her hand across to rest on the brunettes.

Ashley tried to give the most supportive smile she could muster. "One day, when your ready. But for now we get to be all covert. Like Alias. Except your hotter than Jennifer Garner."

"Aww! That's so not helping with the not kissing you."

Ashley shrugged, "What can I say, Carlin, I'm a charmer."

Spencer smiled. "You definitely are." She turned the conversation serious. "I'm going to tell my parents. My mom's working tonight so I think I'll talk to my dad. He can tell me how to break it to mom." she said with her resolve face one.

"I'm so proud of you." Ashley said as she pulled Spencer into a tight hug but unfortunately a short one.

Spencer got out of the car and closed the door. "I'll call you later ok?"

Ashley nodded. "I'll be waiting." she promised giving Spencer a final wave before starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

Spencer watched until Ashley's car was out of sight before going inside. It felt different when she walked through the door. She felt like she could breath. Putting down her bag she headed towards the kitchen to find Arthur.

"Hey dad."

Arthur turned around and saw his daughter. "Hey honey. Dinner's in 40 minutes. Your mom's already gone. The boys aren't home yet. Just me and you kiddo. Want to help?" He asked.

Spencer nodded, "sure."

"Chop me some parsley?" He asked pointing to the chopping board.

Spencer began slowly chopping the herbs trying to make herself talk.

Arthur noticed how quiet his daughter was. "You ok? Did something happen at school?"

Spencer stopped and placed the knife on the board. "Yeah. I mean, I'm really good but- There's just-" She sighed and turned around to face him.

"Dad. Don't freak out but I'm gay." Ha! She'd said it! That was way easier than she thought it would be.

Arthur felt a wave of relief. Finally it was real. There was no more wondering, now he could stop feeling like there was some unspoken code between him and Spencer. They could stop all skirting around the fact and finally deal, as a family.

Spencer felt herself slowly panicking. "Dad? Why are you grinning?"

Arthur let out a cough laugh combination then tried to compose himself. Putting his hand on Spencer's flushed cheek he apologised.

"Sorry honey. I'm just- I'm so proud of you. That you can be honest with me." He hugged her. "I know that I'm meant to have all these profound things to say but right now I'm not a social worker, I'm just a father."

Spencer smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'm ok with that since I'm just a daughter."

Finally they pulled apart and Arthur turned off the stove and led Spencer to the living room where they sat down.

"Are you ok with this? How long have you known?" He asked.

Spencer looked overwhelmed. "Dad. They're tough questions. All I know is I'm into girls. I'm in love with a girl and it feels right. And I haven't really known for a long time. It just all clicked a little while after we moved."

"Ashley?" He asked. Although he didn't really need to.

Spencer couldn't hide her smile at the mention of her girlfriend and Arthur was well aware.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Umm, a few months. It took us a while to kinda admit how we felt." She admitted.

Arthur put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't say something sooner." Spencer opened her mouth to disagree but Arthur stopped her. "No. I just had to let you know that."

The two fell into a silence as they both knew what the one problem was.

"How do I tell mom? She's going to hate me."

"No. She couldn't ever hate you. Even her faith can't compete with you." He scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulder's protectively. "I'm not going to put words in her mouth, I can't understand how she can believe that being gay is somehow wrong but I do understand why it scares her so much. Your life is going to be different to how she always imagined. Your going to have to face prejudice but I raised a fighter and I know that your going to have a great, happy life. Regardless of who your with." He pulled her in and kissed her head.

"Thanks dad. Will you be there when I tell mom?" She half asked half begged.

"Of course. We'll tell her calmly, together and we'll talk everything through. Ok?"

Spencer laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too, Spence."

Ashley turned into her empty driveway. Her mother was, not surprisingly, not in the country. She was in Paris or London or some other European country with another random but rich guy. Kyla was probably out too or Aiden's car would be there. Seemed like she never saw one without the other anymore.

She sighed climbing out of the car, just another evening with an empty house. She'd go upstairs and fill the time just waiting for Spencer to call. Pretty much like most days.

When Ashley got inside she went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda the were straight up to her room. She threw her bag and can on the bed and went to her wardrobe, she felt like snuggling up in a big hoodie until she got Spencer back.

As she grabbed it from the shelf someone else grabbed her from behind - one arm pinned her to them while holding her arms in pace and the other was clamped over her mouth.

At first she didn't scream or move, she just kept thinking it had to be Aiden. It was definitely a man, his hands were big and rough. But she soon accepted that it wasn't Aiden - this guy smelt like booze, weed and sweat - 3 things Aiden never smelt of. She let out a muffled scream and tried to wiggle out of his grasp to no avail.

She felt his breath on her skin as he spoke, it made her skin crawl. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to see where Raiff lived. I thought you would be in school." He went silent and his hand left her face as she heard him rooting around.

"School finished hours age, you moron." She spat at him.

He stopped what he was doing leaving them in silence for a moment before she heard a clang, then he pulled back both her arms behind her back, binding them with her studded belt.

He lead her back out to the room and told her to sit on the floor against the wall and not move. Ashley sat down and proceeded to scowl at him.

"I'm your dad's biggest fan and I want you to know I'm sorry. He shouldn't have died, he was a God."

Ashley shook her head in disgust. "Fuck you. You think having every CD and going to a few shows makes you HIS biggest fan? Fuck you. And he never lived here - he never even stepped inside, you asshole!"

His face was bright red from anger and embarrassment. "You shut up! His music was all I lived for! I had every collector's item from the past 15 years! And now its ended and the one person I thought might get it is calling me a moron!"

Ashley was frightened. The guy was obviously unstable but she was never one to say how she felt and instinct to answer back kicked in. "You are a moron, a pathetic loser."

He started on a 'spoiled brat' rant but she heard none of it. A movement had caught her attention - Kyla was in the door way looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. Ashley tried to subtly tell her to leave with her eyes.

Just as Kyla got the hint and started to walk away he stopped ranting and turned around in time to see someone. He ran after her.

Ashley shouted for Kyla to run while clumsily climbing to her feet and chased after them.

Kyla was at the bottom of the stairs when he caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Ashley saw this and instinct kicked in when she launched herself at him effectively landing on his back piggy back style and clung onto his neck. She'd managed to get the belt off while running from her room but suddenly wished she still had it because this guy was strong and she couldn't hold him off forever.

"Call the police!" She yelled to the other girl. He'd let go off Kyla when Ashley had jumped his back.

Kyla dug her phone out from her pocket but before she was finished dialling the guy let out a grunt as he threw Ashley off of him.

Kyla felt sick when she heard the thud Ashley's skill made when it hit off of the banister stop. Her half sister was crumpled at the foot of the steps, eyes closed, not moving. There was an angry red smear on the white banister above her.

Everyone was silent and still, a complete juxtaposition to the racket that had been going on before.

Kyla looked from Ashley to the scruffy guy a metre from her. He was as stunned as her. Then he fled the house leaving the door open behind him.

Kyla still did not move. Like if she moved or spoke it would make it real. Then she remembered she was still holding her cell, the 9-1 already on the screen. She forced herself to finish the and was soon speaking to an operator.

She wasn't sure what happened after. It was like her mind was jammed on that one silent moment where she didn't know if she had lost the sister she never really had.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, thanks for all your reviews. Tis kind. I just watched the finale. Hell, why the cliffhanger? But hey, the buffy reference made up for it all. Come on, hands up who knew Ashley was a Whedonite?? Ok, part 2, enjoy. Have a good christmas.

**Part 2**

Paula Carlin stood in the dry, hot LA air waiting for the ambulance to arrive. It was her first case of the day. When it pulled up she did the usual run through of updates from the EMT's but she soon realized the girl on the trolley was Ashley. She didn't recognise the girl with her. Probably a 'girlfriend'. Either way she just continued like she was any other patient.

Kyla had been put in a private waiting room and two police officers were taking her statement. She felt useless again, she couldn't tell them anything, just give them a description of the guy.

Still they'd made her explain everything she'd seen so it was at least an hour til they left her alone.

Kyla sat staring at her cell. She should call Ashley's mom. She was out of the country but she'd want to know. Hitting call she waited only to be told the number was without service. She kept trying but it wouldn't work.

Who else? Her mom. She wanted her mom. But that wouldn't help though. She needed to call someone. Why couldn't she think of anyone! Her sister was in hospital because of some guy in her house and she had no idea what happened to Ashley before she got there. And she had just thought 'sister' for the first time and truly meant it.

"Aiden." She said to herself before calling him. He'd been calm and made her feel better instantly. He said he'd be there in 20 minutes top and that she was to just wait. She could do that. Just sit and wait.

Aiden rushed through the hospital to find Kyla. She'd sounded so freaked out on the phone, he hadn't even recognised her voice. He finally found the waiting room and saw Kyla sitting with her head in her hands. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't say anything for a while but eventually his own worry got the better of him.

"Is she ok?"

Kyla pulled back but kept her hands on his leg. "I don't know. No one's told me anything yet."

He sighed. "Is Spencer on her way?"

Kyla's eyes widened, "I haven't called her. I'm an idiot."

He gave her another quick hug. "Your not. I'll call her now, its ok."

Spencer was watching Clay and Glen fight it out as a overly toned ninja and a wolfman on their PS2. She'd called Ashley earlier to let her know she'd told her dad but it'd rang out. She was just sure Ashley had left her cell in her car while she was out but it was getting late and she hadn't heard back.

Then her cell phone rang, smiling she took it from her pocket but was disappointed to see Aiden's name on the display.

"Hey Aiden."

"Spencer. Something happened. You have to come down to the hospital. Just don't panic, I'll explain everything when you get here."

Spencer felt her heart beating violently in her chest. "Is she ok?"

Aiden paused for too long. "I don't know, no one's told us anything yet."

"I'll be there soon." She said as she let the phone drop from her ear.

Clay looked at his pale sister and knew it was bad. "Spence, what happened?"

She didn't flinch then she was up and out of the living room in a second. "Dad! Dad!!"

Arthur came running from the kitchen. "What's the emergency?" he asked intending it to be a joke but it clearly wasn't.

"You need to take me to the hospital. To Ashley."

He took his keys from his pockets and led his daughter out to the car leaving.

Aiden and Kyla were doing the silent waiting when the doctor came in.

"Mrs Carlin." Aiden said as he recognised the blonde in scrubs.

"Hi Aiden."

"This is Kyla, Ashley's sister."

She smiled a hello before getting straight to business. "Ashley is just being put into a room. She's still unconscious but she should be fine in a few days. We had to staple the wound closed but she was lucky."

"She's really ok?" Kyla asked.

Paula nodded. "Yeah. You can go and see her soon. A nurse will come by and get you."

Aiden spoke since Kyla seemed to be taking it all in. "Thanks Mrs Carlin."

Paula then left, narrowly missing Spencer. Arthur had gone to find Paula to tell her what had happened and to see if she could find anything out for them.

Spencer stopped dead in the doorway as soon as she saw her friends. Aiden was clueless but Kyla caught on. She looked down as her clothes and saw the two smears of blood. Ashley's blood. She hadn't seen them earlier. It made her squirm but right now they had to deal with Spencer.

Kyla held up her hands in a 'stay calm' manner and took a few steps towards the blonde. "She's ok. We're gonna go see her soon. She's gonna be fine." she promised.

Then Spencer burst into tears.

Kyla felt the lump in her throat rising as she looked at her sister's girlfriend completely distraught. She took the few steps and hugged her.

Aiden, not sure where to put himself wrapped his arms around them both as all of them let the good news sink in.

Spencer eventually sucked it up. Breaking down wasn't productive, she had to see for herself that the girl she loved was ok. Breaking apart the three teenagers all gave each other silent encouragement.

"I need to find my mum, she can tell us where Ashley is." Spencer said with new found resolve.

"She said the nurse would come get us when we can see her." Kyla told her.

Spencer frowned. "My mum knows Ashley's here?"

Aiden stepped in seeing that this wasn't going to end well, "Uh… She's the one who came and spoke to us."

Kyla continued. "Yeah, I didn't know she was your mom at first but she was the one who took care of Ashley."

Spencer shook her head and let out a choked sob. While Kyla gave Aiden a questioning look to which he shrugged.

Aiden put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Spence…"

"No, this isn't ok Aiden!" She told him as Arthur entered the room with Paula behind.

Spencer saw red. "How could you have known since she first got here and not called me?" She asked with the anger obvious in her voice.

"There was no need for you to be unnecessarily worried." Paula explained calmly.

"Worried? No mom, I was worried when she didn't answer her phone of call me back. I was- I don't even know a strong enough word for how I felt when Aiden called me and told me to come here and that he didn't know if she was ok."

She saw the incredulous look on her mother's face and couldn't hold her tongue.

"My best friend, the girl I love was really hurt and you were spiteful enough to keep that from me. Your hateful and I don't want you anywhere any of us while we're here."

Paula raised her eyebrow. "Love?"

"Love" Spencer said with resolve.

Paula opened her mouth to speak but Arthur interrupted. "Just go back to work Paula. You heard Spencer. Don't come near any of us while we're here. We'll deal with this at home."

The doctor simply left under the stares of the 3 teenagers and her husband.

Spencer threw herself into her dad and he laid a kiss on top of her head. "You handled that well. Right now, you focus on Ashley ok?" Spencer nodded.

"Ok. I'm going to go deal with your mother then get back home and make sure the boys haven't wrecked the place yet. I'll be back later but I'm no use just now." He gave her a final kiss and gave Aiden and Kyla a nod goodbye.

"Call me if you need me." He added as she left.

Spencer took a deep breath and turned back to her friends.

"Tell me what happened." She said to Kyla.

The younger girl nodded shakily and signalled for them all to sit down.

"I don't know much. Aiden dropped me off at the house and I watched him leave then went inside. I grabbed some water from the kitchen and when I was walking upstairs I heard a guys voice. I thought it was the TV or something. Then I realised it was a guy shouting. I couldn't hear what about. I got to Ashley's door and I saw this guy with his back to me standing over Ashley, shouting that he wasn't an idiot. She was sitting against the wall and her hands were behind her back."

Kyla frowned, "She didn't look freaked out or upset, she was just staring him down. Then she saw me and she was like moving her eyes to the left trying to get me to leave but I couldn't move straight away, I just froze up."

Aiden rubbed her back silently comforting her.

"I finally moved and I was trying to be so quiet and get away so I could call the police but then he shouted at me and I could hear his footsteps. I ran down stairs but he caught up with me at the bottom. He grabbed me for a second then he'd let go. Ashley had liked, threw herself at him and she had her arms around his neck. She told me to dial 911 and I did but…" She trailed off not knowing how to say the rest to Spencer.

"He'd thrown her off and she hit her head on the banister stump."

Spencer's face was blank as she tried to take it all in. Ashley had been in the house, tied up by some guy where god knows what had happened. And she'd still done everything to protect Kyla.

"What happened next?" She asked flatly.

Kyla wiped at the tear that had fallen. "Everything just stopped and when I looked at him, he was so freaked out, like he just realised what happened. Then he got up and ran out of the house."

Spencer was silent as she contemplated all the information.

After a few minutes Aiden spoke up. "Spence?"

She blinked. "I can't just now."

He nodded understandingly. They needed to hear from Ashley if anything else had happened. They needed to know if she was really ok and talking about it would just drive them all insane. So the waited until a nurse came by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The trio were lead to Ashley's room but only one of them was allowed in at a time. She was still unconscious. Aiden and Kyla wordlessly gave Spencer a nudged towards the door.

"We'll be right outside." Aiden said reassuringly.

Spencer nodded before walking into the room where Ashley was. As she approached the side of the best she could feel her chest tighten and the lump in her throat rise again.

Ashley just looked so pale and swamped in the hospital bed. She wasn't used to see her girlfriend so vulnerable.

She was searching the brunettes face for any signs of what had happened but other than the IV is her left arm there was nothing visible.

She sat in the chair next to the bed and gently slid her hand under Ashley's. Finally something she felt was familiar. Ashley's skin on her own was warm and safe. But that feeling only lasted a few seconds until she saw the angry red mark on her girlfriends wrist.

She felt the tears burning her eyes again but she couldn't let them fall, she had to be strong for Ashley.

She bowed her head and kissed Ashley's hand then rested the back of Ashley's hand against her cheek. She knew she should say something, talk to her but it was weird to put it bluntly.

"I'm here. Wake up soon, Ash." she begged.

The next few hours were void for Spencer. She'd sat in the same position, Ashley's hand in between her own with her elbows resting on the edge on the bed. Her eyes locked onto her girlfriends face waiting for some kind of movement. Her mind just seemed to have shut down. She was glad because otherwise there would be way to much going on.

Finally she felt Ashley's hand tighter around her own. It only lasted a moment but that was enough.

"Ashley?" she asked softly but no response. "Baby?"

Ashley was trying to open her eyes but it felt like they were stuck together.

Spencer moved in closer to Ashley, she could see her fighting to open her eyes and suddenly she saw little slits of brown she'd missed painfully.

"Hey you."

Ashley was trying hard to focus but everything was fuzzy and far away. She knew Spencer was there, she'd always know that. And she knew what had happened until it cut off.

"Kyla?" she rasped out.

"She's fine, she's right outside."

Her eyes were closed again but her she still had a furrowed brow so Spencer leaned forward gently kissing her then moving close to her she whispered.

"It's ok, baby. Sleep, we're all here."

Ashley let out 1 more barely audible moan before her face relaxed again. Spencer sat with her for another 5 minutes to make sure she was really asleep and then slipped outside to where Aiden and Kyla were sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Both stood up when they saw her.

"She woke up for a minute. She wasn't very with it she just asked about you." She said signalling to Kyla.

The younger girl let a sad smile cross her face. "Guess she doesn't hate me."

"She never did." Spencer added softly.

"She sleeping again?" Kyla asked changing the subject.

Spencer nodded.

Aiden spoke up. "You should get some sleep too."

"No" she said simply and firmly.

Aiden let out a laugh and held up his hands defensively. "I had to try."

"One of you guys can sit with her if you want?"

"uhh… Can I?" Aiden asked. He hadn't been there for her the last time she was hospital and he was damn sure he would be this time.

"Yeah." Aiden gave her a quick hug and left the two girls in the hall.

"Coffee?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said with a sigh of relief as they headed down the hall to the vending machine.

As Spencer took a sip of her scalding tasteless liquid she realised that Kyla was pretty distant, even under the circumstances.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"No. You've been through a lot today."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure." They sat down outside Ashley's room again. "I've never been as useless as I was today. And she saved me."

"She always would. Ashley's the most protective person I've ever met." Spencer said with a smile.

"But not with me. I'm like this huge walking symbol of everything she hates about her parents."

Spencer put her hand on Kyla's arm. "The whole bitchy thing with you. It's a test. You know she doesn't hate you but she couldn't have just let you in because she's terrified of being hurt and left again."

Kyla was silent. She knew how much Ashley had been hurt. Aiden had filled her in on most stuff and the rest she'd picked up. Well, maybe they'd be able to move on now. Start over as family.

Kyla leaned back in her chair and Spencer followed.

"Your turn. You ok?"

Spencer spontaneously laughed. "You mean since I came out to my dad then found out my girlfriend is in the hospital and came out to my seriously catholic mother in public during a fight?"

Kyla nodded. "Pretty much."

"I have no clue. It doesn't even matter. All that does is Ashley's ok and I'm here for her."

"Good answer."

The two lapsed into silence again.

Aiden came out of the room after a half hour when the nurse went in. He plopped down next to the girls, mimicking their slouching. They all sat in silence. It was like being stuck in limbo - they'd spent all night running on adrenaline and now it seemed like everything was just stuck. No better or worse. They were waiting to be able to get on with things. So, best to be with one another for the wait.

When the nurse had left Ashley's room, Spencer wordlessly got up and went inside. She didn't want her girlfriend to wake up alone. She had soon resumed her previous position at the side of the bed.

A little while after Ashley began to stir. It didn't seem like she was having as much trouble waking up this time.

Brown eyes looked straight into Spencer's.

"Hey baby." she said.

"Hi." Ashley's tone was a little confused.

Spencer instantly began to panic. "Oh my god, Ashley, do you know who I am?"

The brunette scrunched up her nose. "Don't be so 'while you were sleeping', Spence."

The blonde let out an audible breath of relief.

"Did I get a head transplant?" She asked with a grimace and her sad voice.

Spencer felt her heart melt. "Nope. Same pretty head as before."

"I don't think I wanna lift up my head, my brain'll fall out." She said grumpily.

"Don't say that." Spencer said with a frown.

Ashley gave her an apologetic look.

Spencer felt guilty, she knew little jokes were just what Ashley done when she was uncomfortable. She took the cup of water from the bedside table and offered Ashley the straw as a peace offering.

Ashley accepted and took a few good mouthfuls, she hadn't realises just how thirsty she was.

When Ashley was done Spencer put the cup back on the table and turned back to Ashley. She knew she couldn't put off talking about the previous day.

"Ash, what happened?"

Ashley saw just how worried her girlfriend was. The look in her eyes told her everything. Her right hand was still tightly held in Spencer's so she reached across with her left and stroked Spencer's cheek.

"It's ok. It's nothing your thinking. He didn't hurt me." She promised then she gently tugged Spencer towards her and kissed her.

Both were just relieved to get lost in each other for a moment.

When they broke apart Ashley made sure not to let Spencer get far, only enough so she could see her eyes.

"I love you." Then she watched Spencer's eyes flooding with tears. Pushing Spencer's hair out of her hair face she spoke softly. "Hey, it's ok."

Spencer let out a sob.

Ashley opened out her arms and told Spencer to lie beside her. She didn't take much convincing as she was soon in her girlfriend's arms as she cried.

Ashley stroked Spencer's hair and waited for her to calm down. Eventually she heard a small voice apologise although neither of them moved.

"Don't be." She kissed her head.

"I thought… Aiden called me and told me you were hurt and everything just stopped. I thought my insides were going to implode, without you nothing works. I've never felt anything like it, Ash."

She tightened her grip around the blonde ignoring the dull throbbing in her head. Hearing how upset Spencer was made her own discomfort irrelevant.

"You're my life now so you have to be safer. I hate your mansion. I hate your mom for never being there. I hate I wasn't with you."

Ashley cut in. "I'm glad you weren't." She paused and softened her voice. "What happened was… it just was. You can't be scared of living ok? We're both healthy and we have each other most of the time."

She felt Spencer tense a little.

"Spence?"

"Just let me lie with my girlfriend and listen to her heartbeat and be irrational for a while?" Spencer asked as she lay her head farther along Ashley's chest, closer to her heart.

"Deal." Ashley said as she let her eyes close and enjoyed the warmth for Spencer being fused onto her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Kyla was sitting with her head on Aiden's shoulder while he had his arm around her. They'd been sleeping, or at least trying to for a while.

Kyla just couldn't drift off though. There was too much floating around her head. The intruder, the finally understanding what it feels like to be and have a sister, the fear she felt when she thought she'd lost said sister and now the forthcoming talk she knew they had to have.

She saw a figure in scrubs go up to Ashley's door and peer through the window. Although she didn't realise straight away that it was Paula.

Instantly she had manoeuvred out from Aiden's arm, he was obviously asleep from how heavy his limb was, and grabbed the door handle just as Paula opened it.

"Spencer asked you to stay away."

Paula looked at the shorter girl. "She's my daughter and I'm going in there and taking her home."

Kyla was now standing fully in the way of the door. "No. Your not. I'm grateful for whatever help you gave Ashley earlier but that doesn't change the fact that I don't like you or how you've treated my sister. She's been through a lot and so has Spencer so your going to go away and leave them alone."

"Or I call security." Aiden added as he stood from his seat. He knew that a risk of embarrassment at her job wasn't what Paula wanted.

Paula looked between the two teenagers and let out an exasperated sigh as she stormed away.

Aiden looked at Kyla, "you're hot when your being scary." He grinned.

Kyla walked over and swatted Aiden's arm. "It's not funny. She's going to try and ruin there lives."

Aiden pulled Kyla into a hug. "She's going to try but they won't let her and neither will we." he promised.

Ashley and Spencer were both still lying in each other's arms but both had their eyes wide open.

"What was that?" Ashley asked confused at what they'd just heard through the crack in the door.

Spencer sat up swinging her legs over the edge of the bed facing away from her girlfriend.

Ashley, who was beyond confused and worried about Spencer sprang up from her previous position but instantly regretted it.

Spencer heard Ashley gasp and wince and turned round to see a pain filled expression on her face. She tried to peel Ashley's hands from her face but Ashley was just tensed up completely.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

No response.

"I'm going to get a doctor." She said quickly but before she could get up she heard Ashley's trembling voice.

"No." She slowly let her hands fall from her face. "I'm ok. I just moved to fast." Ashley explained but there were tears in her eyes.

Spencer felt her heart breaking at the mix of sadness and pain on the brunettes face. She put her hands on Ashley's shoulders and eased her back down onto her pillows then straightened the sheet. Leaning across she carefully laid a tender kiss on Ashley's lips.

"You ok?"

Spencer wasn't sure how to answer that. She decided to just tell Ashley the truth. "I'm out. To my parents. Both of them."

Ashley had to kick start her mouth as she was starring at Spencer. "How?"

Spencer gave a little chuckle. "I told my dad after you dropped me off. He was so cool about it. He even knew it was you I loved. He said we'd tell my mum together. That he'd protect me and he was proud of me."

Ashley cupped Spencer's cheek in her hand. "Of course he is. Your dad's a cool guy and he see's what an amazing person you are."

Spencer leaned into Ashley's palm and hiccupped out a sob.

"Ash. My mom was there when you were brought in and she didn't tell me. I didn't know you were here till hours later and she kept it from me out of spite. When I found out I couldn't hold back. I told her about us and that she was hateful so not to come near either of us while we were here."

Ashley pulled Spencer closer until there foreheads were resting together. "It's gonna be ok."

Spencer was biting back her tears. "It's not. She hates us enough to keep that from me. I don't know if she'll ever be able to accept it."

"We'll try. Ok?"

Spencer gave a small nod. Ashley planted small kisses all over the blonde's face.

"I'll be with you through it all." She promised. She felt so bad that Spencer had to go through this. She knew how it felt to have your mother completely tune you out of their life because of sexuality. And with Spencer being so close to Paula she knew it had to hurt a hundred times more.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Spencer's ear and wanted to take all the problems away and see her girlfriend smiling like normal. But she couldn't.

"Your exhausted. You should go home, get some sleep." Ashley suggested softly.

Spencer instantly straightened up. "I can't. If I go home, she'll be there or Glen and I don't want to deal with them yet. Besides, I'm not leaving you."

"Spence, I'm ok. You don't have to stay in this crappy place because of me."

Spencer had on her resolve face. "I'm not going."

Ashley sighed, "Well, get your butt back up here." she told her as she opened out her arms.

Spencer didn't argue this time as she once again lay next to Ashley. With her head resting on Ashley's shoulder she couldn't have kept her eyes open if she'd tried.

The girl's woke up to some emotionless doctor with absolutely no bedside manner. He told Spencer she shouldn't be on the bed, the sleepy blonde switched to the chair in a zombie like slide. He then started flashing a little torch in Ashley's eyes and telling her to follow his pen. All in all, not the way anyone wants to be wakened.

The doctor was soon gone again in a blur of flarey white lab coat leaving the girl's trying to clear the cobwebs.

Spencer got up, kissed Ashley then headed out of the room. "Gotta pee."

Ashley laughed as Spencer walked out. Lying alone she decided to start prodding her bandaged head. She winced when she hit really sore part.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that."

Ashley looked up and saw Kyla in the doorway.

"Well, no one told me not to" She made a stabbing gesture with her finger.

Kyla kept up the routine. "Really? What kind of joke doctors are running this place?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Highly religious ones who don't want their daughter dating me."

Kyla clicked her fingers, "Oh yeah!" she was now standing by the foot of Ashley's bed. "How're you feeling?" she asked seriously.

"I'm ok. Just-" she pointed to her head. "a little sore. Are you… good?"

Kyla nodded. "Thanks to you."

Ashley shrugged uncomfortably. "I just…"

"You protected me." Kyla finished.

Ashley's gaze fell to the sheets. "Of course. You're my sister."

The younger girl couldn't say anything. It was too weird and brilliant hearing Ashley finally admit she was her sister and not just some bastard child.

"Stop with the shock and horror, your making it weird-er." she added.

Kyla tried to shake it off. "Sorry. It's just really… Real. It's not this trivial thing anymore. You're really my sister."

Ashley felt all of her guilt as real as she felt her head wound. "I… How I acted…" She let out a frustrated sigh.

Kyla decided to help her out. "It's ok, I get it. But I'm in your life and I don't plan on that ever changing. You're family, there's no escape." She said in a faux scary voice but Ashley didn't see the joke.

"Trust me, there's still plenty of escape routes."

Kyla looked her in the eye. "Not for sister's, ok?" When Ashley didn't say anything Kyla held out her arm. "Pinkie promise?" She asked with a shrug.

Ashley nodded and linked pinkie's with her sisters. "Deal."

Kyla sat back in the chair. "So, I'm thinking we should start a band, you know, really piss off your mom."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, part Tegan and Sara and part Meg and Dia."

"Yeah! We'd totally rock."

"Well, it is in the blood."

"Very true." They shared a knowing smile.

"So, did Spencer fill you in on the Paula drama?"

"Yep. But more to the point I heard you standing up for me."

Kyla felt embarrassed. She didn't think Ashley or Spencer had heard. "Well, she was looking a little psychotic, I couldn't let her ambush you."

"I'm not complaining, you were pretty scary. Maybe your useful to have around after all sis." Ashley joked.

Kyla frowned. "That's not funny. I didn't mean to be so useless yesterday."

Ashley instantly panicked. "No! That's not what I meant!"

Kyla looked up with an evil smile. "I so got you."

Ashley was a little speechless. Luckily, Spencer walked back in.

"What's going on?" She asked when she saw the shocked look on her girlfriends face.

"She's evil and good at it." she said pointing to Kyla.

The blonde looked bemused, not completely in on the joke.

"It's in the blood sis." Kyla said with a grin.

Ashley laughed. "This sister thing is gonna be fun."

Spencer saw the two were already plotting. "And dangerous for the rest of us. You two teaming up?" She shook her head. "I just hope I don't piss either of you off."

"As if you could." Ashley cooed as Spencer perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, where's Aiden?" Kyla asked.

"Sleeping."

All three rolled their eyes.

"You should take him home. Get some sleep on a bed." Ashley said to both of them although knowing that Spencer wouldn't leave.

"Stop trying to get me to leave, your gonna give me a complex." Spencer said as she pouted.

Ashley gave her a smile. "Sorry baby." She noticed Kyla looked like she was hoping the chair would swallow her hole.

"Kyla?"

"I'm good here. I'll keep watch for Paula." she said trying to joke but Spencer just made a bewildered squeak and Ashley was frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked her sister clearly.

Kyla shrugged. "I just… I don't want to walk into that house again." she admitted.

Spencer put her hand on the younger girls shoulder. "He wouldn't go back to the house." she said softly.

Kyla nodded but still seemed like she wasn't buying it.

Ashley spoke up. "That guy didn't want to hurt anyone, it was just an accident."

"But he did hurt you. I thought he'd done worse. I've never been as scared as I was at the bottom of the stairs"

Ashley opened out her arms. "Come here." Kyla complied and she gave her sister a tight hug. "Thought I'd escaped the hug but you just had to make this a complete turnaround." Ashley said with a smile. "Go back home, take Aiden, and get some sleep. Your gonna need it for when I get home and you all become my slaves." She said evilly.

Kyla nodded. "Fine. We'll be back later with clothes and stuff." Then she left to get Aiden who was still half asleep when they were walking out of the hospital.

Ashley was engrossed in tracing Spencer's hand but eventually she noticed the goofy head tilt smile she was giving her.

"What?"

Spencer full on smiled. "You were a really good sister right now."

The brunette looked down feeling a little ashamed. "It's about time I was."

Spencer kissed her. "It takes time to become family, it never would have happened over night."

Ashley shrugged. "Life threatening situations help too."

Spencer kissed her again. "I love you."

She returned the sentiment.


End file.
